The program objective is the improvement of the Animal Care Facility at the Eunice Kennedy Shriver Center to meet the increasing demands for animal resources by the research groups at the Center and to meet guidelines regulating animal care assigned by the National Institute of Health and the Department of Health Education and Welfare. Support for the following improvements is requested: (1) renovation of a room to create a facility for the maintenance of radioactive experimental animals; (2) more direct supervision of the animals and additional training for the animal technicians by the increased attendance of an established veterinarian; (3) support of an extra technician in order to meet the higher demands presented by an expanding animal resource facility; and (4) improvement or replacement of the present equipment.